


Coda to "A Kiss I Won't Forget"

by annabeth



Series: Yuri's Tragic Past [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Referenced Past Rape, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 13:11:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11162541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabeth/pseuds/annabeth
Summary: Yuri is left to deal with the fallout of who his father is. Coda to previous fic.





	Coda to "A Kiss I Won't Forget"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cocosmileyboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocosmileyboo/gifts).



> Bunnied by a comment on the original fic! So just a short follow-up.

"It's remarkable, the young—only fifteen years old—Yuri Plisetsky quite resembles his father." The man on TV is grinning at the other host of the skating news show, and Yuri, in a hotel room in Moscow, loses his temper. Yakov will scold later, but Yuri hurls the remote at the TV, shattering the screen.

It's lucky for him, because he doesn't hear the rest of the broadcast. It isn't the first time that reporters in Russia have mentioned his father. But Yuri wants nothing to do with that subject. He _can_ go his life without knowing who the asshole is that destroyed his mother.

He picks up his phone and opens Skype. After a moment, Otabek answers.

"What's up, Yura?" his friend asks, and something tight in Yuri's chest loosens. He hadn't even really noticed it until then. Now that it's gone, Yuri realizes it's been there since he got back to Moscow.

"They're bringing up _that_ fucking asshole again," Yuri says, his anger clawing at his throat.

"Remember, Yuri, deep breaths and try to forget about it. If you get too distracted, I might beat your ass in the Grand Prix Final."

"Shut up, you will not," Yuri spat. His anger feels warm, familiar—safe. Otabek frowns.

"Yuri…" he says, "It's not me you're angry at, is it?"

Yuri feels the first flush of shame. He doesn't often get embarrassed, but Otabek causes him to _feel things_.

"No—" Yuri flops down onto the hotel room bed. It jostles his phone and Otabek lets out a sharp breath.

"Good Lord, Yura, did you destroy the television?"

"Beka. He fucking…" but Yuri can't say the words. His friend knows the truth behind Yuri's existence, one of the only people who does. It turned out when Yuri returned to training under Yakov, his coach had known—presumably his grandfather had told him. But Otabek is the only person Yuri has ever had the stones to tell.

"Yuri, I—"

"Never mind," Yuri says quickly. "I think it's almost time for practice. I have to go."

"You know I'm always here," Beka replies. "Later, Yura."

"I know," Yuri says, then ends the call. He doesn't want Beka's pity. He's pretty sure Otabek doesn't hold it against him but…

What if his mother was right? What if there's something _wrong_ with Yuri—something broken, maybe even _evil_ , because of how he was made? Is that why he always feels like fury is choking him?

Yuri swears. "I'm not gonna be like that fucking bastard. You watch, _Dad_ , I'll win the Grand Prix Final. I'll score better than you _ever_ could… then no one will remember you. You _bastard_!" Yuri rolls off the bed and onto his knees on the floor, staring at the shattered glass on the carpet. He ought to pick the glass up, he knows that, but…

Grabbing his phone, he sends a text to Otabek.

"I _will_ be better than him. I'll prove I'm not worthless," he reassures himself.

But secretly, Yuri can't stop the niggling little thought that maybe he is, and always will be.

end.


End file.
